brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonrise c08s02
Text The morning passed quickly: after filling Twilight in and stripping out of their armor – Luna had even left both tiara and peytral plate discarded, leaving Twilight surprised and almost blushing as she seemed to study Luna in a different way – and the sun had begun to rise, the winged unicorn had insisted that the younger violet equine go about her business as usual. So first Scrivy and Luna had sat through one of Twilight's organizational massacres, where she scheduled making her schedule and adjusted it based upon scheduled and unscheduled events, and Luna had simply stared while Scrivener had simply given Twilight an amused, exasperated look through the whole process. When they had gone into town, ponies had stared, of course… but they had treated Luna with deference and respect and kindness, showing a small-town charm that admittedly made even Scrivener smile and relax. At some point – none of the ponies had any idea whatsoever when, but it was likely after they had stopped in at Mrs. Cake's sweets shop – Pinkie Pie had joined them, bouncing cheerily along in her odd, hopping gait, interjecting comments here and there so casually that her actual presence went unnoticed for a surprisingly-long time. When they'd both been startled into realizing she had joined them, Twilight had simply sighed as Spike darted after her with a long roll of parchment and Sammy tailing the dragon and holding an inkwell in his mouth for him, the unicorn muttering: "You get used to it." They stopped in at Rarity's boutique, and the ivory, beautiful unicorn had squealed in delight, and Scrivener had cheerfully enjoyed sitting back and watching as a horrified Luna had been dragged into trying on dress after dress… that is, until Rarity had seized Scrivener and proceeded to dress him in gentlepony's attire. And for such a fashionable, pretty unicorn, she had quite a strong grip. So for a while Luna and Twilight laughed at him, until he wrangled himself away, and they left to head to market. There, they found Applejack and her little sister Apple Bloom, selling apples… and the young, cute little filly had bounced around Luna with mesmerized eyes, yelped once at the sight of Sammy, then babbled about how cute he was once she realized the little creature was harmless. While Twilight picked up a few things, Luna curiously questioned Applejack about life on the farm and how she managed to do so much. Applejack was flattered by her interest… and even more that Luna had heard the stories of what a dependable pony the female was, which made her smile warmly and blush a little. The subject was of great interest to Luna, though, especially after she realized not much had changed from a thousand years ago: much of it was still done by hoof alone, and Applejack was a traditional earth pony who took comfort and even pleasure in continuing the same old ways… which she further claimed were part of what helped make everything 'grow so sweet,' as she said. She was kind enough to share some of her wares with them, saying warmly that she could always spare something for friends… and it had delighted Luna, who had thanked her sincerely several times, touched by the simple gesture. Then Pinkie Pie had somehow bounced out of one of the apple carts despite no one realizing she had somehow stealthily slid her way into it, sending apples flying in all directions as she munched loudly on a mouthful of the fruits, and Applejack had grumbled to herself and gone about cleaning it up. They had helped her – Luna's magic making things far quicker – and then Twilight had come back and they had left the open market. While heading back towards the library, Rainbow Dash had spotted the group, then shot down and insisted gleefully that they come and watch her do her new aerial stunts. In a field just outside of town, the group sat together and watched as Rainbow Dash shot across the sky, performing loops, spirals, and other tricks… and they had been quietly joined by Fluttershy, who almost embarrassedly sidled up to them to sit and watch. Sammy had immediately gone over to her, and she had gladly stroked along his skeletal back as Pinkie Pie had bounced a little on the spot, giggling gleefully and then eventually saying brightly: "We should have a party before our friends have to leave!" And party they did: in her strange, charismatic way, the bright pink pony invaded Twilight's library with streamers, balloons, and candy she swept seemingly out of nowhere, dragging her other close friends out of work and play as Twilight dashed around, yelling about organization and trying uselessly to put books back into their proper places in the library's shelves as they rattled loose from the music and dancing. Scrivener spent most of the time sitting back, watching as Luna enjoyed herself, laughing and gazing happily around as Twilight finally sulkily stormed over and sat down beside the male, saying flatly to him: "I was supposed to study today." "You study every day, Twilight, take a break. You're the librarian, not the library. The library is what you live in." Scrivener replied dryly, motioning around with one hoof, and Twilight gave him a dour look before the male shook his head with a slight smile and let his eyes rove to where Luna was clumsily dancing with Pinkie Pie, saying quietly: "I don't think she's ever experienced this before." Twilight softened, and then she looked at him for a few moments, studying him before she said quietly: "You really care about her." "Yeah. Yeah, I do. As a friend. As more." Scrivy paused meditatively, then he smiled over at her and winked at the unicorn. "I can tell you that because no one will ever believe you if you tell them. But I definitely can't tell her that, Luna would just gleefully hold it over my head and never let me live it down." The unicorn rolled her eyes at this, then she glanced out at the ebony-sapphire pony before smiling a little, saying finally: "I think she'd enjoy it more if you were out there dancing with her." Scrivener gazed at Luna, his eyes locking on her as she turned, throwing her starry mane with a warm laugh before her eyes met the male's… and then he smiled as they locked, Luna gazing at him, her awkward movements slowing as Scrivy leaned forwards a little… and Twilight shook her head and smiled before she leaned over to him and muttered: "If anyone asks, I'll say that I pushed you." "You're a good friend, Twilight." Scrivy said quietly, and the unicorn smiled at him warmly before the earth pony stepped forwards, raising his head and joining Luna before the two began to dance together, their movements awkward but their eyes locked as they laughed, seeing only one another even as Pinkie Pie squealed and bounced around them and Rarity clapped her front hooves together, her eyes widening gleefully at the sight of the two and the gossip that would doubtlessly ensue. They partied until the sun began to lower in the sky… and then Luna and Scrivener carefully gathered up their gear and slipped back into their armor, the two fighting briefly over who would wear the saddlebags before Scrivy yanked them away from the female with a grin… only for Luna to disdainfully flick her horn and send them flying upwards before letting them drop firmly onto the male's back, Scrivener wheezing and falling forwards as Applejack winced and Rainbow Dash chortled and pointed. Before Scrivener could speak, however, there was a knock at the door… and Twilight answered it to find two royal guards standing outside, one of the armored Pegasi saying calmly: "We are here to retrieve Princess Luna and Court Scribe Scrivener Blooms, under orders from Princess Celestia." The farewells were short after this: the cold seriousness of the guards, the hidden edge they had, was enough to see to that. But yet, as Luna strode out, head proudly raised, helm upon her skull, and Scrivener Blooms followed, wearing the ancient, regal half-crown of Sleipnir and his own glinting armor over his body as the skeletal pseudodragon sitting up near one shoulder… they saw respect in the eyes of all. Ponies had gathered all around, watching their Princess of the Night as the sun set slowly in the distance, and Twilight and friends stood in front of the library, even Pinkie Pie quiet in the strange reverence that Scrivener felt… and while he was part of it, he knew the focus was on Luna. She did not look like a Princess, or warrior: she looked like a proud and fearless champion, a legend brought to life… and Scrivener gazed tenderly at her as she walked confident towards the chariot, stepping carefully up into the wide back of the sun-inscribed, C-shaped wheeled sleigh, and Scrivener followed her gladly, taking his place at her side… a place he always hoped to hold. He smiled at her, knowing she knew this… and he knew she felt the same way as their eyes locked for a few moments before the female gazed ahead as the Royal Guards hitched themselves to the long arms of the chariot, saying calmly: "We are prepared to return to Canterlot." The Guards didn't speak… but for once, they bowed their heads in respect before starting forwards as their wings flapped, the enchanted chariot picking up speed before it lifted easily off the ground when the Pegasi took to the air, and there were cheers from below as Luna gazed over her shoulder with a warm smile, watching as Ponyville faded into the distance, a place of hope and prosperity that filled both the winged unicorn and the earth pony with joy… and then they both looked ahead, each quietly sliding towards the other until their flanks rested together, heads side-by-side as Luna's mane swept back from under her helm to silently push against the wind, ethereal locks brushing quietly against Scrivener's face and back. And in the darkness of Twilight's library, Luna's black tiara and peytral plate both glinted, forgotten, discarded, and no longer needed by the Princess of the Night. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story